


Snickerdoodles

by Lenore



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-28
Updated: 2006-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent 06 Day 5. Who says Rodney doesn't know how to share?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snickerdoodles

The most recent visit from the _Daedalus_ brought a flood of holiday packages, including a big basket tied up with a bow for Rodney. The card said, _Meredith, a little something to brighten your Christmas. Madison wanted me to tell you that she helped with the baking. Make sure you share with your friends. I'll know if you play Scrooge! Love, Jeannie_

Rodney clutched the basket to his chest, his, his, all his. If Jeannie thought he was going to fall for that motherly eyes-in-another-galaxy routine, she didn't know him half as well she thought.

Sheppard, on the other hand, genuinely seemed to have some freaky radar where cookies were concerned, and he cornered Rodney before he could beat a retreat to his room.

"That from your sister?"

Rodney tightened his grip on the basket. "Uh. Yeah."

"It's working out okay then?"

Rodney nodded. "Madison liked the Athosian toy I sent her." He hesitated. "Or possibly Jeannie's just saying that to make me feel like less of a failure as an uncle." Rodney looked to John. "You never talk about your family."

Sheppard's mouth tightened at the corners. "Nope."

They'd reached Rodney's room, and to his credit, Rodney only hesitated a second before nodding. "You want to— I'm pretty sure there are snickerdoodles in here."

Sheppard raised an eyebrow. Rodney volunteering his food wasn't something that happened every day.

"Hey, if you think of her as your sister too, I can hang up my Kirk worries."

Sheppard grinned and followed him inside, and as they sprawled on Rodney's bed unwrapping everything in the basket like a couple of overgrown eight year olds, with exclamations of "look, brownies!" and "pecan sandies are my favorites" and "is that sugar cookie supposed to be Hermiod?" Rodney figured that a few million light years away his sister was smiling.


End file.
